Hiccups
Hiccups '''is an episode of Numberblocks. Story One is ready to take a picture of the other Numberblocks, but first, she takes a picture of herself to show them how it's done. The other Numberblocks, 2-8, get a turn with the picture, but when it's Nine's turn, he sneezes out his middle block and becomes Eight while getting his picture taken. They both apologize and turn back into Nine. Nine sneezes again when another picture of him gets taken, so One decides to become trapezoid-shaped, and struggles to fuse with Eight. After finally working, Nine gets the hiccups and splits into two different parts: 8+1, 7+2, 6+3, and 5+4. Nine thinks his hiccups stopped, but when he hiccups again, he splits into three Threes twice, then Five and four Ones. Ten tells Nine to stand on his head, but it doesn't work and he splits into three Twos and three Ones, so she gets him to drink a glass of water backwards, but it doesn't work either. Eight tries to get rid of the hiccups by shouting "Octoblock, BOO!", but it also gives Ten the hiccups. Seven tries to get rid of the hiccups by saying "Lucky" seven times before shouting "BOO!", but it also gives Eight the hiccups. Six appears and rolls a six, and says: "Cure number six it is! BOO!", but Seven gets the hiccups, too. The Ones shout "BOO!" and Six then has the hiccups. One's camera has taken too many pictures, and then it malfunctions and breaks into pieces after taking a picture of Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten. One has sucessfully cured the other Numberblocks' hiccups. Trivia *This episode marks the return of: **Six's 3x2 form **Squarey **Eight's 2R+3+3 form **The Three Threes *Eight's mouth is really big when he says cheese. *One can become trapezoid-shaped. *The Numberblocks' new arrangements: **5 ***L-shape ***Cross **7 ***1R+3+3 **8 ***1C+3+3+1C *This is the first, if not only time there are more than ten Ones. **There are 40 Ones in the same spot in this episode, which is a Numberland record. **While One is trapezoid-shaped and jumps into Eights hole, in the second shot, she is cube-shaped again. *This episode can be considered the sequel to Fruit Salad. Errors When Six and Seven reverted from their split forms, Six was 4+1 before reverting, and 7 was 2 blocks wide before reverting. Gallery 8A6087CA-85E0-4E84-96E4-81FD1B2A166C.jpeg|7, 8, 9, and 10 being split into Ones D5EF9B40-4495-4BBF-AA2E-F7A2207386A7.jpeg|Splits Three Threes in Hiccups.png|The Three Threes return! Oops.PNG|Nine is a cannon. 56789.PNG|One Plus Whatever 222233355.PNG|Equal Slices SO MANY FOURS.PNG|Four Plus Whatever Triplehic3.PNG|Three Plus Whatever Triplehic2.PNG|Two Plus Whatever Triplehic1.PNG|...You Get It. Hic7.PNG|9=1+3+5; 10=1+2+3+4 Hic6.PNG|What the... Hic5.PNG|Equal Slices Hic4.PNG|4+x Hic3.PNG|3+x Hic2.PNG|2+x Hic1.PNG|1+x Screenshot 20180928-192327.jpg|...does this count as a cool horizontal line? Screenshot 20180928-192224.jpg|70% of Five Screenshot 20180928-192201.jpg|Looks like a bunny. Screenshot 20180928-192119.jpg|Uncool Horizontal Line Screenshot 20180928-191320.jpg|Horizontal Line on a Stage Nine's colors in horizontal.png|Nein! One with a big back.png|One's trapezoid form Six in 3x2 form.PNG|Six's 3x2 form is back! 3 NEW COOL DOGS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQ.png|The Horizontal Three Threes Hey.png|And the award for funniest face goes to...OCTOBLOCK! Doot doooooo.png|lucky lucky lucky lucky lucky lucky lucky boo Five and four Ones.PNG|Five with four Ones No way.png|no way EIGHT IS MISSING.pNG|EIGHT IS MISSING Eight says boo.PNG|Octoblock, boo! Seven says boo.PNG|Lucky boo! Six says boo.PNG|Cure number six is boo! Not again.png|not ''again''''' sad two.png|sad two happy nine.png|happy nine 9F98E956-B5F8-4792-938F-21650503A443.png|“We Tried That!” 1864DB9E-FAD5-4D65-9628-51B42290E8DB.png|One “Cheese!” 126D3FA1-A8A4-4D02-8BA4-3DB88D159430.png|Two “Cheese!” 005C90B9-0586-4E71-814F-C9965C92C2A7.png|“Cheese Sandwich!” 5D5CB1F3-3DF9-4D34-960B-930892F2BEBD.png|Four “Cheese!” 799CA4FC-9316-4DB6-AF8F-C33B4F4D5E7A.png|Five “Cheese!” E85DC071-57BC-440F-95DB-8888C4553257.png|Six “Cheese!” E304C25C-A8B7-401C-828E-54DB86528E3C.png|Seven “Cheese!” AB6EC8DD-3AB0-4375-99FA-04D6A2B2B723.png|Eight Looks Totally Normal. FA162813-A6CC-4CC8-B0A6-EC1C48DC1E98.png|Octoblock Is Here! BA4C6D41-E37E-48C9-9517-9A01D91243A1.png|“Octoblock, Boo!” 87AF1919-2D86-4317-9608-0BE9B48E24C0.png|Eight Suddenly Scares Many Ones 686CDFA2-E660-4090-889E-22BE694B58B9.png|Seven Tries Something... CA80F262-E87E-4F59-818E-D9E14FB63A25.png|“Lucky Lucky Lucky... Boo!” F6BB470C-7131-4576-A72A-E8BA739828FB.png|“Boo!“ Forty Ones.PNG|Forty Ones Video Category:Episodes